Meerkats Empire:New Empire:Part 1:Chapter 1
"Wake Up everone" yelled Holly as she head toward the surface. The whole group started to wake, but pup Big Will, didn't want to, he and his sister Daisy were the only one left from their litter of 4, and Big Will didn't want to lose his sister, but after a hug from Vialli, his older sister, he got up and walk above ground. Big Will decide to move toward his mother who didn't pay much attenance to. "Where are we going today" whispered Vialli "North toward Blood dune, Risca wants as to make sure the Vivian haven't taken that dune" say Holly, Risca was queen of the Frisky Empire witch Big Will was apart of, they had 11 family groups protecting the empire. Each family group was named after the dominant male, the group Big Will live in was Ningaloo. Big Will hated Blood dune, a week ago, they had a battle with the Vince group(Vivian Empire), and Big Will littermate sister Louise had died in the battle. "Do we really have to go back there" Big Will cried "We must go, my mother ordered us to go" Holly say and she look at Big Will with a mad look in her face. "No Worry Big Will, I will protect and Daisy" promised Vialli "No you won't, your going to be in the front lines with Ningaloo and me, your always back line with the pups, your fighting today" yelled Holly in Vialli face, Big Will hated his mom, always doing what best for her and Risca. "Who will protect us now" Big Will question "Snowy can" answered Holly, he also hated Snowy, she hate pups and always abandon her job to go mate with a rover. As Vialli and Holly walk away, Big Will saw Ningaloo and Daisy coming toward him. "I Dad" yelled Big Will "Get ready Will, we're about to go" Ningaloo says as he hug is son "Remember if a battle is about to start get to the back of the group" "Yes, dad" answered Daisy as she jump on him, after Daisy let him up, Big Will saw the group was moving out. Vialli and her littermate sister Zola were waiting for him. The group didn't have to go far before they got to Blood Dune. Big Will and Daisy wanted until adults started bring food, usally only Vialli, Zola and Mozart brought them food, but today Lightning and some of the other members started to bring them food. Big Will eat good. Then during mid-day, the group rested at the bottom of Blood Dune. Big Will relax next to Lightning and Zola, while Daisy, who was loved by Holly and Ningaloo, got to get a drink from Holly. Big Will usally just got his drink from Vialli or Mozart. "Vialli" Big Will whispered "Yes, Big" answer Vialli with a smile on her face "What I'm I going to do when Holly evicts you from the group" Big Will questioned, he hate to think what he would do when Holly evicted Vialli "You be fine" answer Vialli, as she tryed to close her eyes "When do you think that will happen" Big Will asked, he hope not for another year or so "Soon"Vialli said "What, why" Big Will sayed in shock "I'm pregnant" Vialli said, as she look down at her belly, Big Will look at her belly, it was getting round. "Attack" shouted Thunder, Big Will look up at the top of the dune, it was group of meerkats charging down at them, he look around. Within seconds Big Will looked around, meerkats were running in all different directions.Then someone pick him up from the neck, he looked up it was Vialli. Vialli carried Big Will out of the fight with Zola next to her. Then another meerkats came out of no way and jumped on Zola knocking her down, Vialli kept on going. "What about Zola" Big Will shouted, but Vialli didn't answer. After they were out of sight, Vialli stop and dropped Big Will. "What are we to do" asked Big Will "Go back to the burrow and wait for the others" Vialli whispered as she looked around for any sign of danger "Do you think any one made it out alive" asked Big Will, wondering about his sister "Yes" Vialli said with a quite voice. Other links Meerkats Empire:New Empire:Part 1:Allegiances